Lost and Found
by j-drive
Summary: Thalia is still trying to balance out the responsibilities of being the Lieutenant of Artemis and the problems of being eternally 15 1/2 when a problem no one could have never foreseen rises out of the rubble of a long-forgotten conflict. Little AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a stupid, random story I decided to start with Thalia because I was bored.**

**Please review!**

* * *

><p>Thalia Grace crouched low behind the dark bushes of the forest. Her eye was trained on the white deer.<p>

The white deer.

The.

White.

Deer.

In one swift motion, she stood up, nocked the arrow, pulled back, and released, the sharp rope of her bow _twang_!ing against the polished wood.

The deer, like many other animals, mythological or not, decided it didn't want its head ended up mounted on a wall.

It successfully evaded Thalia's shot and darted away.

"Damn!" she yelled, almost throwing down her bow in frustration. It had been forever since she'd caught anything.

Artemis would expect better from her first lieutenant.

Thalia made do with kicking a tree harshly, muffling more curses.

After her childish fit, she rested herself on the tree, pressing her cheek against the cool bark in apology. Thalia was just glad a dryad or something hadn't been inside of this particular tree when she'd attacked it.

"Lieutenant?" Thalia turned around calmly, pushing back a lock of her jet-black hair, adjusting her headband that had gotten loose. Headband, not tiara.

"Yes, Phoebe?" she sighed, rubbing her head tiredly.

"It is Annabeth Chase, ma'am," Phoebe replied. By the grim set of her face, Thalia could tell something was wrong.

She quickly smoothed down her hair and straightened her disheveled clothes as they walked quickly back to the campsite.

Thalia was tense as she walked, muscles taut with uneasiness.

Artemis had gone for a couple of weeks for some sort of..._ vacation_ with her insufferable (yet undoubtedly good-looking) twin brother, Apollo.

Something about hunting down a Night Mare.

Had something... happen to her lady?

No... it couldn't be... Kronos?

As they entered the clearing of their campsite Thalia pushed her depressing thoughts into the back of her mind, smiling genuinely at her old friend.

"Annabeth, it's so good to see you," she greeted her, pulling the younger, blonde-haired daughter of Athena in a firm embrace.

"It's always nice to see you, too, Thalia," Annabeth replied, returning the hug half-heartedly.

"What brings you here?" Thailia asked abruptly, pulling Annabeth out at arm's length, peering into her stormy-gray eyes as if that would draw out her secrets. "Nothing bad, I hope."

"Well..." Annabeth looked serious. "I think you should sit down..."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm not sure if I want to keep on writing this story-**

**So please, if you want to keep on seeing more chapters, please REVIEW**

* * *

><p>"What?" Thalia jumped up, confusion swirling around in her mind. "W-what are you talking about?"<p>

Annabeth winced at her reaction and pulled her friend back down. "Please, Thalia. It's been a shock for... for everyone."

"This can't be real! How could anyone let this happen?" Annabeth grabbed her friend's shoulder firmly and looked her in the eye.

Thalia realized then how old she'd become. Thalia had used to be the elder, but now...

She was sixteen.

And would forever be sixteen.

Maybe her age was affecting her judgment right now. With a sigh, she sat down, rubbing her forehead. Time to take charge like she usually did.

"... Take me to... Take me to Camp Half-Blood with you."

After leaving the camp in charge with Phoebe, Thalia and Annabeth rode the bus back to Long Island, back to Camp.

All the while, Thalia was stiff with apprehension and fear.

The entire trip took several hours, but all the while the only thing occupying Thalia's thought right then was the recent new.

How was this possible?

How could it be possible?

They reached the last stop and walked the rest to the Camp. The Stoll brothers were the first to spot them.

"Annabeth, you're back!" Travis exclaimed, jumping down from his perch in the tree. "And you brought Thalia, too!"

"Thalia, you came!" Connor looked down from his tree branch.

"It's been a long time," Thalia said grimly.

"If only we could meet in better circumstances," Annabeth murmured.

"If only," the Stoll brothers said in unison, worry etched into their usually jolly faces.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, guys. I'm only giving away the "BIG SECRET" if people say they want to read it.**

**Please review for more.**

**Sorry this chapter is so short- I didn't want to give it away.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I now have motivation to finish!**

**Thank you ~_Hunter of Ravenclaw_, _RomanGreekDemi_, _artyfan_, and _smartone101_**

**You guys are officially some of my favorite people**

**And now...**

**Onto the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I obviously don't own PJO**

* * *

><p>"I still can't... believe this..." Thalia put her head in her hands, wanting to blot out the reality.<p>

She still couldn't forgive herself...

"I'm afraid it's all too real, my dear," Chiron said sadly.

The camp leaders were all sitting around the ping-pong table, faces dark. Some of the newer ones that had just arrived weren't as shocked as the older ones, the ones who haven't been part of the Second Titan War.

Who haven't known Luke.

"How do you know?" Thalia snapped at Chiron, hating herself for lashing out at her favorite teacher. "How do you know... _Luke_ is back?"

Everyone cringed at his name, like it was a vile poison no one wished to touch. Annabeth flinched, and Thalia could see, out of the corner of her eye, Percy gently placing a hand over his girlfriend's reassuringly. Something seemed to close over Thalia's heart, but she shook it off and focused at the matter at hand.

"There have been several sightings," Chiron replied, not fazed by Thalia's tight attitude.

"Pro-probably nothing!" she stammered, knowing she was grasping at straws. "Accidents! Illusions!"

"My dear, calm down for a second," Chiron said firmly. "It will be impossible to talk to you if you continue to deny everything I suggest."

Thalia burned, feeling the gazes of some of the newer kids boring into her. She closed her eyes, taking in one deep breath, urging her racing mind to just... calm.. down...

"Sorry, Chiron," she mumbled, feeling the tightly coiled snake at the pit of her stomach loosen up.

"No apologies are necessary," the centaur said. "Several satyrs and dryads claimed to see Luke walking around in the forest before disappearing mysteriously. Several more campers said they have seen a tall, blonde haired boy around the borders of the camp. They all reported that the boy had a white scar on the left side of his face. The descriptions were unnervingly similar to him, so we assumed the worst and called for you, since you were..."

Chiron trailed off, apparently deciding to be tactful at the last moment.

_Since I was one of the closest to him. Almost closer to him than Annabeth_.

"A-And you have no doubt it isn't... anything else?"Thalia asked after thinking about it for several moments.

"We have to assume the worst," Annabeth said, face as white as flour.

"I thought you guys saw him die!" Thalia burst out angrily, standing up suddenly, sending her chair flying backwards. Her eyes were trained on Annabeth's pale face, and she was only dimly aware of her fists shaking. "You guys said he- he _exploded_! He stabbed himself, and he _exploded_. How is there any deader?" She fought back the maniacal desire to laugh and instead focused on not frying up this entire house with a single lightning bolt.

It would be too easy, so quick...

"Enough, Thalia," Percy interrupted, standing up, too, moving subtlety so he was covering Annabeth from Thalia's line of vision. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but seriously, back off. !e have to absolutely certain. He held the Curse of Achilles and hosted Kronos' spirit. Who knows what could have happened?"

"Thalia." Thalia turned around and saw Clarisse leaning against a support beam. "No one wants it to be a fight."

Thalia slowly took her hand off of her bow she hadn't realized she'd been gripping.

"S-Sorry... I... I just thought it was _over_." She set the chair upright with her foot and sank down into it, fighting back the urge to explode into anger and frustration again.

Man, being eternally pubescent was a _b*tch_.

"Oh, I know!" she said, sitting up straight suddenly, making everyone jump. "Nico! He would know if Luke's spirit was in the Under-"

"Already ahead of you," someone said from behind her. Everyone turned around to see Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades, at the doorway of the room, as dark and mysterious as ever. His hair, although still long, had been cut shorter, and his bleached skin seemed even paler than usual, radiating a ghostly glow. His olive eyes pierced the room as he studied their shocked faces for a second longer. "Why, am I late?"

* * *

><p><strong>*le gasp*! Nico makes such an overly dramatic entrance! Please continue reviewing, if only for the sake of my deflating ego. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! :D**

**My happiness is now at max. level.**

**Soon the chapters are going to arrive a little slowly, but don't worry. I'll make sure I don't go on HIATUS or anything.**

**Enjoy :D**

**And PS, no ThaliaxNico or any non-canon pairings. Really, guys? I wouldn't do that. Seriously. Ew.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson, although I wish I could.**

* * *

><p>Thalia couldn't tear her eyes off of the son of Hades, whose presence radiated cold waves of death and shadow with every breath she took. The frozen moment in which everyone had been locked in shattered when his face assumed a confused expression. "Why? Did I interrupt something or...?"<p>

"No, you didn't," Percy said hurriedly as Nico helped himself to a chair and sat down, slightly apart from the others. "Thanks for coming so quickly," he said, patting his friend on the back. Thalia hadn't seen him in years and was surprised at how much he's grown from a little Mythomagic fan to this older, serious teenager sitting before her. She made do with shaking his hand.

"S'nothing," Nico said, leaning back on the back legs of his chair so that it tipped backwards precariously. "Shadow traveling doesn't tire me out as much as it used to before." He blew out a strand of his silky black hair out of his eyes. "I came as fast as I could when I heard about... you know..."

Silence.

"So, you can check if Luke's spirit is in Elysium or not?" Thalia asked.

"... Well, about that..." All four legs of his chair slammed back onto the ground. "You see... Luke _did_ make it to Elysium, but apparently he chose for rebirth. Even with my abilities it would be impossible to track his soul down mentally and check if the Luke nature of his soul had been stolen or not."

"What?" Percy looked completely lost. Nico cracked a tired grin.

"Okay, when a soul tries for rebirth, the soul is erased of its previous life's memories, but it's still Luke's soul, kind of. Just now it belongs to a... Alexander Grimm, I think, so there are two parts of the soul now. The older layer, that is-slash-was Luke, and the newer layer being formed, Alex's personality. It would be possible for someone to extract Luke's soul and from underneath Alexander's layer and manipulate it so it would enter Luke's old body again."

"Really?" Everyone was interested now, looking at Nico with curiosity.

"Yes, but it would take incredible magic and power. A god's power."

"... So now what?" Thalia asked.

"I was going to suggest that we track down Alexander Grimm, and I could check his soul if Luke still exists within him. If not... Well, I guess we'd have to find out what to do from there on, I guess."

"So, a quest," Clarisse said with a bored tone, picked dirt out of her fingernails with a bronze knife.

"Yeah, I guess."

"You should take as few people as possible," Chiron warned. "It is easier to travel lightly and you will not attract as many enemies."

"I'm going," Thalia said automatically, glaring at everyone, daring anyone to speak against her. No one did. As usual.

"I'm going, too," Percy added. No one argued- he seemed a likely choice.

"I want to go, too," Annabeth said, looking at Chiron imploringly.

"My dear," Chiron said gently, "I'm afraid that would be dangerous. Three, after all, is the safest number."

"Bu-"

"You cannot deny there are feelings impairing your sensible judgment." A hurt look came over Annabeth's face, and Thalia could notice Percy's expression hardening.

"I... I understand..." She held Percy's hand even tighter and pressed her body closer to his. "I understand." The practical side of her took over again and she seemed to sit up straighter.

"So when are we leaving?" Thalia asked, itching to start as soon as possible.

"Tomorrow, when we pack all of our stuff," Nico said, smiling a little because he, of course, had nothing to pack except his sword.

"Okay," Thalia said with a finality. "Tomorrow morning, A-SAP."

* * *

><p><strong>Did I make any characters OOC?<strong>

**I think I did with Thalia and Nico and Annabeth and Percy and jeezums, I really need to learn how to put the characters IC.**

**Review! :D Reviews always make me happy!**


End file.
